Madness
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Vaughn had to save her before it was too late. Maybe in another life they would be together but in this one he would watch from afar. Should she need his help he would be there because she was the one. The one he would die protecting if he had to. One-Shot


Vampire hunters lived by a code. The rules were plain and simple with no misunderstandings. Their mission was to rid the earth of every last vampire being. They were monsters, creatures of the night that went against nature. Vampires were abominations.

So why was he trying to save one?

Vaughn grew up in a small town far from the main cities but he always knew that his legacy was planned ahead for him. His parents made sure he was as happy as a child could be, anything and everything he wanted was given to him. He had many friends and plenty of girls in love with him. But he always wanted,needed more.

It all changed for him one night while he was hanging out with his friends. They were enjoying the warm breeze in the air that wasn't rare but still treasured in their small little town. Vaughn was drowning enough alcohol to leave him with a hangover the next morning when a sharp pain ripped down his arm. His intoxication eased the unexpected pain but he still wasn't sure what was happening.

He ran deep into the woods where he collapsed once the pain soothed away. A figure had appeared in the night, shining in the dark. Vaughn couldn't collect his thoughts but the last thing he saw was her.

Her hair was collected in golden curls flooding down as if an angel. Her beautiful eyes shone into his. Vaughn knew this goddess in front of him was different, special.

And now here he was running through a mysterious forest desperate to find a vampire. An Original vampire no less. Rebekah Mikaelson was in danger and he wouldn't let her get hurt. The one rule that was to be followed by all hunters was not to feel emotions.

The Brotherhood of the Five made sure to stress that emotion wasn't to be wasted on the blood lusting monsters that showed no remorse.

All hunters were never to feel guilt, pity, lust, friendship and most importantly love.

Love was a sacred emotion that was granted only to a deserving human, not a vampire. Vaughn pledged his loyalty to the Brotherhood without a thought but circumstances changed him. They changed his loyalty.

It was this loyalty that pushed him to run faster, to be prepared to harm anyone that could be considered dangerous except for her. The moment he saw her with the Salvatore he knew exactly who he was in the presence of.

This blonde haunted his dreams, she was always so close yet so far. Her skin was soft and her smell was intoxicating. Vaughn knew that this woman was forbidden to him but he didn't know how forbidden until he realized how twisted this was.

A vampire hunter attracted to an original vampire. The classical love story between two people who would never live to be with the other.

When the time came he played along, as if she was a normal vampire. But there was much more to it, she wasn't just someone. She was the one.

Vaughn tried his best to rid his face of any sadness that would show once he had to harm her. Soon roles were reversed.

He was the one to be tortured while she stood before him ready to be the person to do it. The way she spoke of the act of torture was surprising. He knew how much she relished in the kill, just as he did. They were meant to be.

Maybe in another life he could give into the temptation, into the want. But in this one he couldn't make any promises.

Vaughn continued his fast paced run, he pushed branches, bushes and anything else out of his way. He had heard a scream and could instantly know what had happened. Silas had found her. For once being right brought only dread to him.

Silas was someone who was to be feared. Anyone who even considered rising him was begging for death. No one would listen carefully when Vaughn attempted to stop them but he had a plan. The cure would be found and fed to the immortal being. Apparently he had masked himself as one of the remaining humans on the island as he predicted. The older Salvatore had left after finding his Bennett witch, never looking back for the person he left behind. Rebekah had been left all alone.

A trail of blood halted his trek, he looked closer and discovered some man lying on the floor with blood pooling around him. Vaughn came closer, inspecting the scene but he didn't stay for long. Her scent was still lingering like a fresh breath of air. Everything about her was wonderful.

It didn't take long for him to reach what looked like a vacant part of the woods but his hunter senses told him differently. He was here.

All of a sudden a man, identical to the injured one proudly stepped forward. He didn't see Vaughn yet but his gaze was directed towards an unconscious person. Rebekah.

The man raised his hand, his grip tightened on the sharp wood prepared to dagger Rebekah. Vaughn wouldn't let her feel pain, she was going to survive this.

Vaughn sped forward with his crossbow in hand. He shot the man in his chest which was enough to distract him while he picked up the girl and took off. He didn't stop until they reached his hideout, he tucked her in while he made sure no one was behind them. His tracks were hidden well and apparently his hideout hadn't been come across yet.

A gasp broke Vaughn's concentration when he turned back to the sight of Rebekah waking up. She saw her rescuer looking back and whispered with confusion ''Why? Why did you save me?''

He walked slowly towards her, kneeling to look straight into those eyes that he saw every night since he became a hunter.

''It wasn't a choice. I couldn't leave you there.''

Rebekah looked back hesitantly not knowing exactly what happened. She wouldn't let her inability to detect someones love towards her cloud her judgement, not again.

Vaughn scooted closer with a relived look on his face. Not sure if it was right but not caring he brushed a few hairs that hid Rebekah's angelic face from view. He knew he should look away from her vulnerable face but he couldn't.

Their fate was destined to be difficult but tonight he couldn't stop himself from rescuing the woman he could never forget. He had been tortured with being with her but only in a dream that would end. This was reality and he had to protect her. If no one else did then he would.

Maybe in another life they would be together but in this one he would watch afar. Should she need his help he would be there because she was the one. The one he would die protecting if he had to.


End file.
